fhiffandomcom-20200223-history
Secondary characters in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends
This is a list of secondary characters in the animated television series Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Minor secondary humans These humans appear in more than one episode with a semi-significant speaking role. Louise Louise is a young girl who appeared in Mac Daddy and Cheese a Go-Go. She created Cheese and is Mac's next-door neighbor until she moved out as we learned in Goodbye To Bloo, and was forced to give up Cheese (who would move into Foster's because Louise was moving to a home that doesn't allow imaginary friends). She has red hair like Frankie Foster, only in pigtails and messy bangs. She wears dental braces, a red striped T-shirt, purple dress with yellow star, green pants, white shoes and yellow socks. In Mac Daddy, Louise was seen finding her lost imaginary friend and was also seen talking to Frankie in Cheese a Go-Go. Louise looks somewhat identical to Darla from the Disney-Pixar movie Finding Nemo and is voiced by Grey DeLisle. Mac & Terrence's Mother The mother of Mac and Terrence, who in the pilot movie House of Bloo's decided that Mac should get rid of Bloo. Her reasoning was she thought that Mac was too old to have an imaginary friend. Because of this, Mac had to find Bloo a new home, eventually leaving him at Foster's. In "Infernal Slumber", Mac says that she doesn't know he goes to Foster's every day (and that she would never let him go back if she found out). But in "Foster's Goes to Europe", it was stated that she gave him permission to go to Europe with his friends at Foster's. She is something of an unseen character, in that her face is never revealed, and appears to be a fairly successful businesswoman. Both traits are shared by Ms. Sara Bellum of The Powerpuff Girls. Mac's mother is voiced by Grey DeLisle. She is either single, a widow, or divorced. Another possibillity is that Mac’s father is away most of the time. Mac's Teacher Mac's teacher at school who first appears in the episode "Bloo's Brothers" and later appears in "One False Movie" and "Emancipation Complication." Mac's teacher has shown to be fond of Mac and Bloo, but in "Emancipation Complication" she locked Bloo in the closet indefinitely for causing a disruption in class (Bloo dug his way out shortly later in the episode). Also voiced by Grey DeLisle. Mac's Teacher does not return on Season 5, nor in Season 6. Flo Jerkins Madame Foster's arch-rival who first appeared in The Big Lablooski. She stole Madame Foster's bowling team by bribing them with doilies. Although they are rivals, they are shown to act civilized with each other. Old Man Rivers Madame Foster's next door neighbor who lives across the street from Foster's. He first appears in Neighbor Pains and takes great pride in his lawn. He has a deep hatred for imaginary friends setting foot on his lawn. He also has a crush on Madame Foster. He is voiced by Tom Kenny. Other secondary humans These humans appear in only one episode. They also make a cameo. The Millionaires Family A family who appeared in House of Bloo's, Mr. Millionaire and his wife are the wealthy rich couple with their six-year-old daughter who is perfectly spoiled and can't create any imaginary friend because it gives her a headache. They came to Foster's to adopt any friend. Frankie showed Duchess to the couple. They agreed. When the couple went to sign the adoption paper, their daughter saw Bloo. She called him "Tiffany" and wanted to adopt him. But Mac arrived in the last moment to save Bloo and the millionaires left without an imaginary friend. Mr. Millionaire was voiced by Phil LaMarr, and his wife and daughter by Tara Strong. The Applebees A family who appeared in Duchess of Wails, The Applebees are Mac's next-door neighbors with a nine-year-old daughter. They were adopting Duchess, when she didn't let Mac's Mother live calmly. Mac and Bloo decided that they went to Applebees' apartment and took Duchess back to Foster's. The Applebees are extremely kind, seeing anything bad happening to them as a good thing. An example is when they appeared in "Infernal Slumber", when Mr. Applebee was accidentally knocked unconscious by Goo and Mrs. Applebee is shown thanking them, claiming he had insomnia. They all wear glasses, white trousers, collared white shirts and pink sweaters with a red heart on the front. Mr. Applebee was voiced by Phil LaMarr, Mrs. Applebee by Candi Milo, and their daughter by Tara Strong. Mad's Lady Mad's Lady appeared in Store Wars, as a help desk clerk at the shopping mall. In this episode she was seen talking to Frankie who lost Mac, Bloo, Eduardo and Coco in the mall. She would later be seen as a bank teller in "I Only Have Surprise For You", albeit in a non-speaking role. Chris Chris is a pizza delivery boy who falls in love with Frankie in Frankie My Dear. He also appears in the episode The Sweet Stench of Success, and in the short Give Pizza a Chance. Chris is voiced by Tom Kenny. Frankie Look-Alikes In Destination: Imagination, Mr. Herriman tries to find a replacement for Frankie, and the first two he tries to replace Frankie with where look-a-likes of Frankie herself. The first one was a girl named Amy who looks just like Frankie, but has long hair in the back and wears a t-shirt with Mojo Jojo picture on her t-shirt, soon as Mr. Herriman finishes explaining what the job involves, she leaves before getting hired. The next one was a boy named Francis, his appearance a male form of Frankie, he was hired but then later fired by Mr. Herriman (Francis was voiced by Keith Ferguson). Young Man Rivers Old Man Rivers' grandson. First appearing in Neighbor Pains, he loves making faces at other people. It is later revealed at the end of the episode that the reason he made faces is because he only wanted a playmate. He, alongside his grandfather, make a non-speaking cameo in Goodbye to Bloo. Recurring secondary imaginary friends These imaginary friends appear in several episodes, usually with a semi-significant speaking role. Creaky Pete First seen in The Trouble With Scribbles, Creaky Pete is one of the oldest friends who lives at the house. He has a body that is almost completely made from hair, has no legs, and sits in a rocking chair that creaks. He also appeared in "Bloooo!" when Wilt and Eduardo were checking to make sure there were no ghosts, in "Bloo Done It" telling Bloo that Uncle Pockets was an awesome imaginary friend, at the start of "Eddie Monster" blowing bubbles and in "Cuckoo for Coco Cards" when Bloo did a favor for cards. In the Foster's movie "Good Wilt Hunting", at the Annual Creators Picnic, it shows Creaky Pete rocking in his chair next to another man with a really long beard in a different rocking chair, apparently his creator. Tom Kenny provides the voice of Creaky Pete. Jackie Khones A small, green, casanova one-eyed stick with a deep voice, provided by Phil LaMarr. He once saved the movie star Rod Tango. He has been friends with him ever since. He is included in the ten real life Coco cards. Yogi Boo Boo Yogi Boo Boo is a swami type of friend, who is green with the neck of a giraffe, a bushy mustache and speaks with an East Indian accent. He appears in various episodes, most notably "Beat With a Schtick". Tom Kenny voices this character, named after Yogi Bear and his sidekick, Boo Boo. He also plays guitar in the band, Pizza Party. He also appears in "Bad Dare Day", daring Mac to admit to Frankie that he loves her. Fluffer Nutter Fluffer Nutter is a pink squirrel imaginary friend. She is voiced by Grey DeLisle. Her creator (as shown in 'Good Wilt Hunting') is a motorcycle enthusiast, which contributes greatly to her personality, as she is often shown in a 'punk' demenour (not physically, but mainly in attributes). She was the guitarist of a rock band called Pizza Party in the episode Schlock Star. The other members of the band were Bloppy Pants, Yogi Boo Boo and Billy the Squid. Fluffer Nutter has also had many small appearances in other episodes. She also has a love interest with friend Jackie Khones. She also slightly resembles Giggles from Happy Tree Friends and she is a tomboy. Noteworth Bookingham Noteworth Bookingham (known to his friends as "Notey") is the player's personal assistant in the online game Big Fat Awesome House Party. He appears at the beginning of the game to narrate the tutorial. Afterwards, he can be called on at any point to give a player the status of their chores, favors, and adventures. He also allows a player to review the tutorials and previous conversations. Any items (photos, furniture, etc.) the player collects are also stored by Notey. Finally, he'll allow a player to change various settings (current music, current buddy, etc.) and redesign their friend if they wish. The November update added a special code area to Notey, indicated by a lock icon. When the correct six-character code is entered, the player will receive a gift. The codes are given in various Foster's media, such as episodes of the series and podcasts. George Mucus George Mucus is an big green blob of slime imaginary friend seen in most episodes. For example, in the "Bloo Done It" he is seen typing in Bloo's newspaper company. In "House Of Bloo's" he apparently hurt himself while playing with another imaginary friend named Scissors. His name is a pun on George Lucas. Billy the Squid Billy the Squid is a pink squid imaginary friend seen in "Schlock Star" being the drummer of Pizza Party, a band made up of imaginary friends. He made a cameo in "Partying is Such Sweet Soiree". For example, in the "Nightmare on Wilson Way" he is seen wearing a cowboy costume. His name is a pun on Billy The Kid. Bloppy Pants Bloppy Pants is a cat imaginary friend first seen in "World Wide Wabbit", and has also been seen in "Cuckoo for Coco Cards" when he made a cameo. He also appeared in "Schlock Star" being the lead singer of Pizza Party, "Affair Weather Friends" and in "Nightmare on Wilson Way" he was dressed up as the police officer from the Village People, and in "Read 'Em and Weep," where he was shown briefly in many weird situations after being adopted. Clumsy Clumsy is a pink imaginary friend who is part elephant, and wears a sack instead of proper clothing. As his name implies, he is very clumsy. He is so clumsy he can't walk two steps without tripping over (yet in ''Crime After Crime'', he is able to run away without tripping at all.) He makes a lot of cameo appearances. In Good Wilt Hunting, he is seen hugging his creator who is also clumsy. Two Head Fred An imaginary friend with two heads. They have a fat green body and carry a wand that resembles them. They make cameo appearances. Eurotrish A female European imaginary friend. She was sent to Foster's because her singing frequently irritated her creator and her family. Eurotrish was able to go to Europe along with Madame Foster and her friends, hoping to find her creator. In Destination: Imagination, she complains to Herriman that everyone is hungry.She wears a dress with the United Kingdom flag on it. Handy A baseball glove imaginary friend. He makes cameo appearances. Piggy A pig imaginary friend with 3 eyes/ He first appears in Dinner is Swerved, and appears in World Wide Wabbit. Scissors A scissors imaginary friend. He was first seen playing with George Mucus in House of Bloo's. Sunset Junction He is a blue-colored bear-like imaginary friend. He makes cameo appearances. Like Jackie Khones, he is included in the real life Coco Cards. Sloppy Moe He is a dirty slug-like imaginary friend. He looks really filthy, kind of green and is always seen wearing a hat. He makes cameo appearances. his name sounds simillar to Sloppy Joe. Bloo "married" him in Bad Dare Day. Mabel Licorice A red half bear, half dragon-like creature who loves sweets. She is seen House of Bloo's, and in the very beginning of Beat with a Schtick. She made a cameo when Mac and Bloo see what friends are in the house. She is a hardly seen Imaginary Friend, She is in other episodes such as Hiccy Burp, Setting a President and Trouble with Scribbles. Her appearance is currently a white sweater with a heart shape, She's bare-footed. Grey DeLisle provides her voice. Snootz He is seen in the very beginning of Beat with a Schtick and in House of Bloo's. He made a cameo when Mac and Bloo see what friends are in the house. He is a hardly seen imaginary friend, He is in other episodes such as Hiccy Burp also Setting a President and Trouble with Scribbles. His appearance is currently a white sweater with a heart shape, His sister is Mabel Licorice, and he's bare-footed. Martin Lawrence provides his voice in season 1, and in seasons 2 through 6, Jim Cummings provide his voice. Uncle Pockets A popular imaginary friend who nearly always speaks in rhyme. He is loved by everyone because of his greatness. Because of this Bloo becomes jealous of him. He is very large, wears a red coat, a purple hat and has green skin and orange hair. Peas Peas is a tiny pea imaginary friend who wears a thimble as a hat. He appears in The Little Peas which is when the inhabitants of Foster's gets locked out when Mr. Herriman misreads the intructions of a home security device. This episode is a retelling of The Big Cheese but from a perspective of an imaginary pea. Peas also appears in "The Bloo Superdude and The Great Creator of Everything's Awesome Ceremony of Fun That He's Not Invited To" and "Bad Dare Day". He is voiced by Phil LaMarr. Dino A dinosaur friend that wears a sweater, galsses and a hat. He appeared in some episodes as cameo. Pokey Toehair A fuzzy orange imaginary friend with a purple shirt and has red and purple stripes. He appears in many episodes as cameo. Friends Whose Names Are Known Here is a list for more friends but unfortunately we still don't have any information. Feel free to add information. * Captain Plopolopolis: A pink elephant like imaginary friend that dresses up as a policeman. He appears in Adoptcalypse Now, and is mentioned in Squeeze The Day. * Belly Bob Norton * Lemon Lenny * Sally Linda * Pisgetti * Gumbo: A monkey imaginary friend that loves gum, even if it's been previously chewed and disposed of. He notably appeared in the episode Cuckoo for Coco Cards, willing to trade a suitcase full of Coco Cards with Bloo in exchange for gum. When they made this trade, Gumbo was able to blow a bubble so large that it acted as a helium balloon, allowing him to be lifted up off the ground and into the air despite him having cinder blocks tied to his feet. * Mr. Edmonson: A purple caterpillar-like friend * Fuzzy Fred: A humanoid imaginary friend with lots of orange and red fur all over his body. He looks somewhat similar to Elmo, from Sesame Street. * Socket Tubey: Socket Tubey is an imaginary friend consisting of a television with it's face on a sock coming out of the antenna. His creator was a child that was so lazy, he thought up Tubey to change the channel whenever he wanted to. * Howie Dooya * Keystone Blop: A wide imaginary friend who has a square head and curly hair. He appears in Cuckoo for Coco Cards. * Chief Hoseynose * The Unknown Friend: An imaginary friend that has the body of a rubber chicken, a paper bag for a head, Groucho Marx glasses, nose and moustache for a face and a fake arrow for a hat that likes making jokes with Shtick. He is a backround character. * Bingo: A rare friend who has a wide yellow body, underwear and a hat. He seems to have no neck. He appears when Bloo was looking through a telescope friend and seen a Bloo card on Eduardo's tricycle. He says, "Bingo!" and Bingo says, "What?" * Ringo Rango * Rango Ringo * Wally: A imaginary friend who is a prankster, looks like a human and has a giant moustache. He first appeared in The Big Picture when Mac and Bloo look in the photo album and Wally is doing pranks on other imaginary friends. * Wally: A brick wall imaginary friend with two eyes and two legs. He first appeared in Duchess Wails ''to barricade the door when Mac and Bloo tried to return Duchess to Foster's. * Pinecone Cola: A half-dragon half-vulture friend who is a backround character. In "Nightmare on Wilson Way", he dresses up as Huckleberry Hound. * Hangy the Bat: A bat imaginary friend that appeared in the episode ''Partying is Such Sweet Soiree. * Chick Cluckers: A muscular chicken imaginary friend who is portrayed as a ladies' man. * Armpit Joe: A purple octopus imaginary friend who wears a hat with a propeller on it. He won the talent contest for his armpit farts in Hiccy Burp. * Danwell * No-Nose Ned: A small, blue imaginary friend who, true to his name, doesn't have a nose. He was adopted in the series finale Goodbye to Bloo. * Never Leave Steve: According to Bloo, he never leaves. * Bone: A bone-like imaginary friend who was rescued from dogs by Wilt. * The Tortoise in the Air: An imaginary friend that has a head of a tortoise and body of a mini-spaceship. He wears goggles. * Phinius P. Vurm: A half-worm half-man imaginary friend. * Crackers: Crackers is a small and pink puppy-like friend who appeared in Mac Daddy. While trying to get someone to adopt Cheese, Bloo also promsed to throw in Crackers as well. Sadly, neither Cheese nor Crackers were adopted. Crackers cried because the guy that Bloo was trying to get to adopt him and Cheese apparently wanted real cheese and crackers, not imaginary friends named Cheese and Crackers. * Hairy Herman * Poindexter Dorkface III: An oversized calculator imaginary friend who later moves out of his new room to his creator. He gave Bloo his paddle ball, in which Bloo thinks the other ones are 'broken'. He was adopted by a bully when he moved out of his old room in A Room With a Feud. * Cuffy: Cuffy is a handcuffs-like imaginary friend who appears in Mac and Bloo's new movie. He held Wilt and an alien until they danced. * Moishe the Driedel: A driedel imaginary friend who says that he gets 8 presents while Bloo gets one. * Foofy Woogums: An extremely cute and emotional pink teddy bear-like imaginary friend. She has been lost from her creator, Sarah, since Christmas. Wilt finds her and brings her back to her creator and equally tearful family. * Peanut Butter: A human-like imaginary friend who tries to get the new room which the others want. He is later adopted by a boy named Jerry. * Dennis: A sponge imaginary friend. * Clambake * Hootin' Andy: An owl imaginary friend with a nocturnal sleeping schedule. *George the Cookie: A cookie imaginary friend that always hides in a closet because he is afraid of being eaten. Both him and Charlie were seen in Dinner is Swerved. *Charlie the Chicken Leg: A chicken leg imaginary friend that Bloo tries to eat twice. He eventually gets away and hides on the top of the house.'' He was created by a kid that was really hungry, explaining why he's in the shape of a chicken leg. Both him and George were seen in the episode ''Dinner is Swerved. '' *One Eye Cy: A cyclops friend. *Spidey: A blue 6-legged spider-like friend with a witch's hat attached by his eye. *Book: A blue book like imaginary friend. He is only seen in House of Bloo's Part 1 and Part 2. *Satyr: A green satyr horse-guy like friend. He is only seen in House of Bloo's. *Toaster: A toaster-dog like friend that he is only seen in House of Bloo's. Nursery Friends The nursery friends are young residents in Better Off Ed. Scrappy An excitable friend who appears to be Eduardo's biggest fan. In Better Off Ed, he moves out of the nursery. Snooty McSnootster Pink Monster Raddish Green Boingy Thing Timothy JamesLee Green Lines Blue Bear Cat in the Hat Giraffe Alien (Blue) Elephant Dinosaur (Orange) Other Imaginary Friends Stats Stats, voiced by Keith Ferguson, is an imaginary friend that resembles a basketball scoreboard, and is a good friend of Wilt. He made his debut appearance in ''Good Wilt Hunting, and also appeared in Goodbye To Bloo. Monsieur Oui Monsieur Oui is a teardrop shaped imaginary friend who was created by a French girl who grew up and got married. He speaks with a French accent, and carries a black umbrella. He appears once in The Bride to Beat. His name is a pun on the word "misery." The style he's drawn in is an homage to Edward Gorey's unique style. Locked Friends Locked friends are those who have been locked in a closet due to disruptions or annoyances to the house. Scribbles The Scribbles are friends who were imagined by babies. They are the most primitive type of imaginary friends and are small circular scribbles. They only appeared in Trouble With Scribbles when Bloo freed them from behind the secret door. Each Scribble was adopted when they found out that Scribbles can each perform a specified task. However, only one Scribble ended up being left behind, which turned out to be the raspberry blower, much to Bloo's delight. Fleas The Fleas are imaginary fleas who first stayed in Eduardo's fur in Land of the Flea. As they became a problem for all furry friends, those friends were shaved and had their fur with the fleas locked in one of the Foster's closets. Extreme-O-Saurs\Extremeasauruses Extreme monsters created by jerkish teenage boys. They are locked in a cage in the backyard. Those who are not abandoned are instead brought to the junkyard to partake in fights. Mac compares them to Scribbles in The Trouble With Scribbles, stating that they're not dangerous like Extremeasauruses and therefore do not need to be locked up. Duchess has the ability to control Extremeasauruses. Guest Villains 'Snooty Girl' The Snooty Girl (also nicknamed Sweetums) is the Millionaires' spoiled daughter who appeared in "House of Bloo's". She wanted to adopt Bloo and rename him "Tiffany". Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco all did their best to keep Bloo away from her (and even fought over who would do it), but the Millionaires' bratty daughter ultimately got her hands on Bloo. The friends tried making excuses to convince her not to adopt Bloo, but she didn't believe any of them. However, she was foiled when Mac arrived, and as a result, she left Foster's empty handed with her mom and father who decided to buy her a pony. 'Red' A red, block-shaped imaginary friend created by Terrence who appeared in "Seeing Red". Terrence created him to beat up Bloo, but he turned out at the end of the episode to have a friendly nature. After Terrence berated him for not smashing Bloo, Red betrayed him and became friends with Mac and Bloo. His name can be seen on the goodbye card in "Goodbye to Bloo." 'Dylan Lee' A handsome man who appeared in "Frankie My Dear". Mac, Bloo, Chris, and Prince Charming, who were competing for Frankie's love, became jealous of him and attempted to get rid of him, but seemingly failed when he convinced them that she doesn't like them. At that very moment however, they revealed his true nature and Frankie beat him up for what he said to her friends in frot of her. He also made a cameo in "Cheese a Go-Go". 'Richie Wildabrat and Blake Superior' ﻿'Richie (voiced by Tom Kenny) is a cocky, arrogant nine-year-old with his imaginary friend, Blake Superior (Phil LaMarr) who appeared in "Hiccy Burp". He is also Mac's classmate. In his fist appearance he kept bragging about him winning the imaginary friend talent show pageant. Blake appears as an anthropomorphic superhero tiger and is just as arrogant as his creator. They ultimately lost to Mac and Bloo in the Foster's talent show pageant. Richie made a cameo in "Affair Weather Friends". Richie's name was based on Harvey Comics' boy millionaire character Richie Rich. 'Evil Screaming Space-Nut Boogies ﻿A ﻿gang of imaginary villains who were accidentally created by Goo in the episode "Make Believe it or Not" and the video game "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Imagination Invaders." The Space Nut Boogies capture Mac and Bloo, believing them to be Rex Carsalot and Bloonan the Blobarian in an attempt to aquire "the greatest thing in the universe", but are thwarted when Mac and Bloo are saved and escape. In the end, the Space Nut Boogies become friends with the Foster's gang and are last seen eating make believe pies with them. In the video game, they kidnap Madame Foster. 'Foul Larry' A basketball-playing friend who appeared in the movie "Good Wilt Hunting". Foul Larry was created by a kid who was jealous of Wilt and his creator, Jordan Michaels of their skills. Wilt got hurt saving Jordan from getting crushed by Larry in a game of basketball, which led to Larry and his creator winning the game. Wilt challenged Foul Larry to a rematch to settle the score, hoping Jordan would forgive him for letting him down a long time ago. Foul Larry won again, however, leaving Wilt afraid that Jordan would never forgive him. But Jordan, after being reunited with him DOES forgive him, which makes Foul Larry have a change of heart. At the end of the movie, he and the rest of the imaginary friends who lived in Wilt's old neighborhood come to live at Foster's. Bendy A troublemaking friend who appeared in "Everyone Knows It's Bendy". He was left at Fosters because the parents of the little boy who created him were tired of him breaking every rule in the house every day. Frankie and Mr Herrimen however thought that it was just the boy blaming his imaginary friend for what he did. Only later we see that the boy's parents were right as Bendy starts causing trouble for Wilt, Coco, Eduardo and Bloo. In the end, Bloo finnaly exposed him with his master plan, but still got in trouble when he revealed his methods. Bendy is one of the most hated characters in the series as he gets off scot-free while framing Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo and Coco (but mostly Bloo) for his wrongdoings. Screenwriter Lauren Faust has since regretted ever writing the episode in which he appeared and apologized to fans. 'Berry' Berry first appeared in "Berry Scary". She immediately falls in love with Bloo. However, her other side is seen with quick jerks of movements, especially when seeing Bloo with his creator, Mac, while freaking out a little but retained her nice side (to an extent.) After meeting Mac, she was soon determined to get him out of the picture for good and wanting to have Bloo all to herself. In her first appearance, she tried to separate Mac and Bloo by convincing Bloo that Mac was holding him back on their records. Her plan ultimately failed and she was sent rolling away on a ginat rubber band ball. She later returned disguised as a rich boy named Barry Bling. She then made Bloo spend time with her at the mansion of the real Bling family. When Mac learns about Bloo going behind his back, he arrives to confront him and Barry, only to get strapped to the same rubber band ball that Berry was strapped to. She then attempts to kill him by ramming into him with a train. However, her plan fails and is seen bouncing away while once again strapped to the giant rubber band ball. As a running gag, Bloo always gets her name wrong and always forgets about her. World A face friend trapped inside a toychest who appears in "Destination Imagination". He can create a magical world in the toychest and has the ability to take over different bodies and objects and use them like his own body. However he can't take over the bodies of other living creatures. Frankie befriended him when they first met and he refused to let her leave the toychest (and she didn't want to leave either due to the fact that she would be forced to continue to work without being thanked). He was brought to Foster's chained up in the chest with a note saying "Imaginary Friend inside: Do Not Open!!" on it. After being scolded by Mr. Herriman, he lost his temper and the world in the toychest began to distort and break apart, then he transformed into a giant monster made of various toy pieces. At the end of the movie, Frankie releases him from the toychest and explains to the others that he was lonely and he just wanted a friend, so he gets to make friends with everybody at Foster's. Later on, Frankie makes him his very own body out of stuffed socks sewn together. 'Little Lincoln and Moose' An imaginary pen, that resembles Abraham Lincoln (voiced by Bill Barretta in his normal Abe Lincoln voice and Tom Kenny in his Brooklyn accent), who was caught with a student cheating on a test by Mac's teacher. He is saved by Mac and Bloo along with his au pair, a green ogre named Moose (voiced by Jeff Bennett). The Lincoln pen cons Madame Foster into a new plan to adopt an overcrowded home to unsuspecting adopters for a fee, then takes over the house, planning to turn it into a casino. Madam Foster soon found out and forced him to give back the money they stole and take back all of the imaginary friends they sold. Kip Snip A Hollywood producer who appeared in "The Sweet Stench of Success". He tricked Bloo into being adopted and had him tirelessly advertise his deodorant brand called "Deo". He was arrested when Bloo revealed that Deo doesn't work and when he also revealed that Deo increases body odor. References * [http://www.voicechasers.com/database/showprod.php?prodid=817 Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends] at VoiceChasers.com * Fosters-home.com a fansite Category:characters